Fame & Scandals
by BookFandoms678
Summary: A worldwide known popstar named Percy Jackson. And a nerdy but gorgeous girl named Annabeth Chase. Expect them to have a history? No. Expect them to get together? Probably not. Oh, but you don't know them. Remember: Opposites Attract. Annabeth C. and Percy J. collide on a casual day, and drama fills their lives from now on. Unexpected? Definitely. Read & Review! Enjoy.


Fame & Scandals

Chapter 1: A Startling Encounter

**Here's my new story: Fame & Scandals! I really hope you enjoy. The chapters are shorter than some of my other stories like You're The One. I really hope this fanfic will be as popular as You're The One. But as always, there's still Percabeth! Once again, enjoy readers!**

**Percy's POV – **

Finally. A place with no paparazzi. A place with no screaming fans. A place where I can be myself. Just Percy. Not the famous Percy Jackson that traveled the world and performed. Not the famous Percy Jackson that played in several lucrative movies. Not the famous Percy Jackson that every girl always wanted. None of that. Just me. Percy. Just wandering around, not minding about anything else. A private place. For myself to think.

_ Well, this place isn't exactly that private._

I wandered around in New York City in a casual outfit, sunglasses on to hide my rare sea-green eyes. I just arrived here from Rome, Italy, and this time, I'm staying here for a year since my amazing mom lives here. Her blue cookies are just delicious…

Anyways, I was heading for my recording studio, where I would record the first song in my 6th album. I haven't decided the name yet, it really depends on the idea of my songs. I turned right into a quieter and emptier street. An old couple walked passed me, the woman giving me a weak smile. I smiled back and turned away. I even saw a young girl, maybe around 14 that was looking at me curiously, like I was _the _Percy Jackson. But then she looked away. Then, my eyes landed on a girl, maybe a year younger than me, walking quickly, like she was late for something important. Papers were scrambled in her arms, and her purse seemed like it was just about to fall. Her blond hair flew wildly and her grey eyes sparkled slightly. Her navy blue pencil skirt fluttered only the tiniest bit, and her white dress shirt flowed freely. She seemed quite familiar…I flew to her side swiftly.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on there" I said, blocking her path. She looked furious.

"Move out of my way! I'm trying to get to my meeting! I'm already 30 minutes late! So please step out of my way or else I will get fired mister!" she complained, glaring at me. I flinched.

"But it looks like you need help" I said sheepishly, but I sent a smirk. After all, I'm still Percy Jackson.

She blushed but then looked up at me again. "I don't need your help! Please move!" she said. Then, her phone ringtone came blaring from inside her yellow purse. She took a deep breath in frustration and shoved some papers at me. I raised an eyebrow. She held up a finger to signal "wait".

She picked up the phone and I watched her expression.

"Yes sir, I'm almost there…excuse me what?...n-no, you can't do that!...b-but…si-!" she stammered into the phone. She got cut off. She shakily put her phone back into her purse, and I could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey, you oka-" I started, but she gave me a threatening glare.

"YOU! Whoever you are, you made me lose my chance of becoming the main architect of New York's Architectural Company! My boss fired me just a minute ago…and it's all your fault! This is one of the most lucrative jobs in the United States and I just lost it! Gods…" she accused.

"Look, I'm sorry" I replied, giving her a soft look.

"Whatever. I'm going to get some coffee" she said, and turned away from me.

"W-wait! What if we went together? My treat" I proposed a deal. "I did make you lose your job after all" I added.

She looked like she was thinking, but after a minute, she agreed.

"On the way to Luxury Book Café!" I exclaimed, throwing an arm around her tense shoulders. She stayed still for a while, but then relaxed.

"Whoa, that Café? It's like the most expensive place to ever get coffee. Couldn't we just go to Starbucks or something?" she asked.

"Eh, it's on me anyways" I calmly said.

Luxury Book Café was one of the most expensive places in town. The ambiance of the place even costs money! It was a cozy and nicely dimed area, with couches everywhere and really cool lighting. Their food is delicious and the employees are really polite. Last time I went there, I only ordered a hazelnut coffee and a muffin, and the bill said $38.00. But I can afford it obviously.

When we finally arrived, only a few customers were there, it was usually more crowded in the early morning. It was nearly 12pm. We sat down in a one to one turquoise booth. A waiter soon came by and he introduced himself.

"Good morning guys! My name's Henry and I'll be your server today. Today's morning specials are the Caramel Drizzled French Waffles and the Chef's Omelet. You may add any topics you would like. So what drinks may I start you off with?" he asked, smiling.

The blonde spoke first. Gods, I don't even know her name! But I feel like I know her… "Um, I'll just take the Salted Caramel Hazelnut coffee with two sugars and two creams"

Henry jotted down her order. "And you sir?"

I looked up, startled. "Hi, um I'll just have a blueberry hot chocolate"

"Okay" Henry said, jotting down my order. "I'll be back soon with your orders"

He left us alone and I stayed silent.

"So…um…" I said, breaking the uncomfortable silence between us. "This is weird, but how old are you?" I continued.

She glanced at me. "23, why?" she answered.

"Oh, no reason. I'm 24. Just wondering"

"So, why'd you invite me?"

I smirked. "I really don't know what happened. Guess I was messed up in the head. Or…it's maybe because you're _very _pretty" I commented.

She blushed a deep crimson. "I'm not that pretty" she remarked, looking down.

I smirked again but didn't say a word.

"Uh, I don't know why I even agreed to this" she said, gazing back up at me. Her grey eyes were just so mesmerizing, but at the same time, it isn't as surprising…like I've seen those same eyes before. The ones that looked like a storm brewing. I shook my head. No, it couldn't be.

"Well…that's kind of your problem" I replied, giving a wry smile.

She finally lifted her head up and leaned back, crossing her arms.

"So tell me, who are you?" she questioned.

_Well, let's think about this. She couldn't know that I was the Percy Jackson, because she might be one of those super crazy girly girls. But…what other option is there?_

"You first. Well one question" I said. "Boyfriends? No?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Currently, no. But there was this one guy. He was simply amazing and hilarious. But he slept with some slut" she said angrily.

"Must've been a pretty gorgeous slut for him to leave you" I said teasingly.

She laughed a beautiful laugh. _Gods…am I crushing on her? No, I can't. I promised I won't be in another relationship after we broke up. No. Just no. But that laugh…it's just like hers. Gods…no…it can't be. But it is. That same laugh. That same one. I can't believe it! But it's true. Annabeth. _

"What about you? Besides, I don't even know your name" Annabeth said. She still didn't recognize me. Maybe it's because of the shades blocking my eyes. The ones that she loved. I took them off shakily and revealed my eyes. Her eyes widened. The sea green pupils met her grey stormy ones. The realization was shocking.

"Annabeth" I whispered. "It's me"

She sat there staring at me shockingly and unbelievingly.

"P-Percy?"

**Cliffhanger! Hope that was a great chapter, although it was shorter than usual. Review, follow, and favorite. Check out my other stories and remember to check my profile often. Thanks FanFiction! I'll be back on You're The One Ch. 11 soon! Good Reviews=Shoutouts! PM me too if you have questions, comments, or suggestions. Bye! ~BookFandoms678**


End file.
